how did this happen?
by k.tusbasa
Summary: Iruka was lonely,Kakashi was back on solo mission's, for some odd reason every time he goes to report his mission he find's Iruka, could this be the work of the new Hokage? more importantly why does the young chunin blush every time they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

A particular little dolphin sat in the mission room while spacing out the window a little sigh escaped his mouth as his mind went back to the day a blond genin left to trine.

_Why did he leave? I feel so lonely with out him, but I can't think like this!!! I should be happy that he is in the care of the great Jiraya-sama but for some odd reason it's not helping not even one bit knowing that he's with ero senen, no! I cant think like that about the great…_

"Iruka -sensei??" came a voice that brought him back to reality, he looked up to see who dared to snap him out of his trail of thoughts, oh he was gana yell at someone today but he didn't have a chance to do so.

"Are you alright sensei? You seemed kind of spaced out" at the sight of the silver haired jounin the particular little dolphin turned red, redder then he would have felt comfortable with, then came the worst part of it when

started waving his hands " I- I- I'm completely fine!! You don't have to worry about me! You see i…."

Yet again the little dolphin was cut by a pale hand resting on his little forehead and by the deep voice of the silver haired ninja " you're a little hot I think you should rest and its already this late no one would come and turn their reports by now"

the little dolphin's head was somewhere far far a way, it had nothing to do the concerns of that scarecrow _why I am this red?? But it feels so good to have his hands on my…_

"Come on I'll walk you home"

"it's ok you don't have to, by the way didn't you came here to dorp your report?

"it can wait till Tomorrow come on Iruka I'm not taknig a no for an answer"

with that a blashing chuunin made his way to his house with a jounin hot on his trail, Iruka found himself wondering _how did this happen!?? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

_Iruka was laying on a bed, his eyes were__ closed but he couldn't open them, he felt the presence of another person , that someone leaned forward he was so close that Iruka could feel hot breath on his lips, then warm lips were pressed against his own, Iruka groaned and started to open his eyes, his vision was unfocused but he can still see the silver lock's and the red eye of the sharingan holder, but the face of the __Jounin__ remains fogged, "Iruka" someone was calling him but he still wanted to continue his act with the silver haired __Jounin._

From Kakashi's pov:

I was hading to the mission room to deliver my report, I had finished it this morning, _good thing that Iruka agreed to go home last nigh or he probably wouldn't let me go that easy, I should be thankful to the fact that he does blush a lot, I wonder why? Speaking of the devil or most likely angel, who would've though that the strict angel Iruka would be caught sleeping on his desk during work hours, he really does look like an angel, or a cute little kid batter wake him up._

"Iruka- sansei" a muffed groan is all he gets from the Chuunin _it should be illegal to look that cute all the time, oh his waking up ok that should be illegal! _

The young Chuunin was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hands which made him look extra cute, not that he noticed or something, he was too busy thinking about his dream or whether to decide it was a dream or not, by the time a yawn escaped his mouth he had decide it was a dream he looked up to see the silver heard Jounin which in return made him turn different shads of red, the little dolphin was so red it wasn't even funny.

"Good morning" _had a nice dream?? Maybe about a __particular__ silver haired Jounin ne? Iruka sensei?_

" G-Good morning Kakashi- sensei" _why the heck I am thinking about that dream!!!? It was just a dream!! A batter question why did I dream that dream!!!?_

"Here's my report"

"Re-writ it" all the redness have vanished from the Chuunin's face and was replaced with a stern look

"Why" _oh please punish me_ _sensei I've been a very naughty boy! _

A little sigh escaped his mouth "it's not good enough, it has nothing to do with the mission because it was written an hour ago, if you hade took your time to actually writ it I would have accepted it"

"How did you know it was written an hour ago?"

Iruka smiled "I'm a teacher I know this stuff"

Kakashi leaned in and whispered "hmm... You seem to know a lot of stuff mind helping me with my report??" _I know that would made him blush _

"I-I can't do that"

" then if you did that for me I wont tell any one that you slept during work hours" _you're so cute when you frown and blush_

"Kakashi – sensei that's black mailing"

Kakashi was turning to leave as he was doing that he said the magical word's that made the little dolphin die from embarrassment "not when I'm the one you're dreaming about"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

Iruka sat on his desk facing wana be ninja's solve his pop quiz, the children wondered what was wrong, their beloved teacher was never this mad before , even as he sat there watching them he looked irritated what could passably be going on that little head of his, well the academy teacher was thinking about that accident last night.

_Why!!? Why would I dream of HIM!!!? Him!! Out of all the people I could've dreamed about!! Why?! Why did I dream of a pervert sliver haired Jounin??! And what made him so sure that I dreamt about him!!! Just remembering him make's me mad._

Iruak remembered the words that came out of Kakashi's mouth, he also remembered what happened after he met Kakashi again:

It was late, Iruka was the only one in class, he was gathering his stuff trying to forget his earlier 'interact' with Kakashi, as soon as he was about to step out of the class room he bumped into someone, Iruka was about to apologize when a voice interrupted him

"I see your thinking about me again Iruka"

"Why would I think of you Kakashi – sensei??! And I would appreciate if you called me sensei!!!"

"hmm…" Kakashi whispered in the blushing sensei's ear "then I think you should punish me for being a bad boy, don't you think** sensei**"

_Was his voice husky or was I delusional!!! Why I am blushing again!!!? have i ever sined!!?? Why does kami hate's me so much? And why does this keep happening??!_

"It's ok you don't have to call me sensei!!"

" but I enjoyed calling you that"

_Is he pouting under that mask?? _

"May I ask why did you come here??"

"To wish you good night"

_That's it? I didn't know that kakashi- sensei could be so nice at times_

"Oh, also have a nice time dreaming about me like you did this morning"

scratch that!! he is nothing but a big fat jerk!!!

"For the last time I did not dream about you!"

"Yes you did"

"What!!? You can't prove that!"

"Yes I can, you were saying my name while you were sleeping"

" i- i- I can explain!!"

"You can? So you really did have a dream about me"

_What does he mean?? _

"To tell you the truth I wasn't sure whether you dreamt about me or not, but by your reaction I can clearly see that you really did have a dream about me, Iruka sensei you're a very naughty boy" Iruka could sewer that the grin beneath the mask could rip the mask, but the academy teacher coulde think of nothing but a way to reduce the heat on his face

_H-he he got me, come to think about it I was sleeping in my own dream there was no way I could have said his name _on the verge of shading anime tear's the young Chuunin did the only thing he can do he squealed "KAKASHI NO BAKA!!!!" with that he ran to the door leaving behind a grinning Jounin

The last thing that escaped the Jounin mouth was: you're so cute Ruka-kun

now:

is the new hokage planning on playing with the little dolphin's love life ??

YES!

will Iruka ever realizes that he's developing a crush on a particular scarecrow??

MAYBE!

will Kakashi ever stop molesting Iruka??

NEVER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

Iruka stood in front of the hokage's desk with his mouth hanging open

"Again?" _This is the fifth_ _time this week alone that hokage-sama asked me to change shifts, I wonder is their something wrong? _

"Yes Iruka, I know that it causes a lot of trouble for you and I'm so sorry that I can't so batter a hokage"

Iruka's eyes went big and his face was full of sorrow even his voice held so many emotions "it's no trouble at all Hokage-sama!! And it must be hard on you since you still haven't settle down yet! I'll I do any thing in my power to help you Hokage-sam!" _I hop hokage-sama will be able to relax a bit, it must be hard on her, and if changing my work shift would be any help for her then I'll gladly do it._

And with a fake teary face Tsunade tricked the poor little chuunin "Iruka-kun I know you would understand"_ Iruka is easily moved by tears, and he'll do any thing he can to help other's, thus making it easy for me to tack advantage of him._

Iruka bowed then left the room as soon as he closed the door Shizune made a face at Tsunade "Tsunade-sama how could you!!? You know that that Iruka-kun would never turn you down yet you keep playing with his mind! You should be ashamed of your self and stopped grinning like that!!! It's your evil face!!"

"My evil face?" she pretended to be as innocent as she could be _that Shizune! She knows me to well I guess I should tell her, it's not that I could keep it any longer I so wana tell someone_

"You know what I mean!!? So tell me why do you keep on tormenting that sweet innocent teacher?"

"Shizune tormenting is a little hard don't you think? I would call it (she tapped her chin making it look like she was thinking hard then she snapped her fist on the plam of her hand) I know I would call it let leading him to his fate"

"You're just tormenting him"

"My deer sweet little Shizune, I'll leave the tormenting for the Hatake brat"

Mean while the little dolphin made his way to the mission office, it was empty due to the fact that it was a Friday nigh, no one in their right mind would think of handing their report today and no one was ready to spent his Friday nigh alone in the mission room, well Iruka did not have any plans for today and he was already alone so he did not feel any bitterness towards Tsunade , but what suppressed him the most was the fact the he stepped on something just before he reached his desk, when he looked down he noticed it was a book, a book he'd never seen before, well he did but he could not remember where he sow it.

_I know I've always seen this book but where did I see it? _So Iruka picked the orange book form the floor and flipped the book it stooped at a page (A/N you know when you read a page a lot then you flip the book and it opens at that page) Iruka read the first five words and soon his face turned redder then a tomato,he was about to close the book when someone taller and bigger then he is was pressed against his back, technically he was pressed against someone.

That someone moved his head till it was almost touching the teacher's ear then he whispered teaslly "you know Iruka-sansei I've been looking for that every where but I never imaged that you would brow it"

Iruka turned around and faced the porn-reading-man himself "ano- sno it – I mean - what Im s- eg- " the blush on his face made his scare even more visible then normal because of all that redness, and the way he shuttered just made him look cuter then he normally did

Kakashi took a step forward which in return made Iruka take one backward, they continued till Iruka's back hit the wall that when Kakashi made his move and trapped the younger man using his left hand, one can see that he was grinning from ear to ear

"You know Iruka-kun you look just like Hinata-chan when she talk's to Naruto"

Iruka manged to tack a few steps away from Kakashi then bowed a couple of times "I'm sorry!! I'm really really sorry but I just found the book and…"

The Jounin didn't let him finish "you know Iruka-kun I don't mind, you can borrow any thing you want from me, heck I'll let you use me in any way you please"

The teacher had a blank face on, he set the book on a table then started to make his way to the door "I'm going to the rest room" he said with no emotions at all ,that is until he went out the door, Kakashi took a look and found him running like a school girl he could've sworn that Iruka said "EYA" .

"Hinata-chan would be offended if I said you were any thing like her Ruka-kun, no you're just way worse"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

Iruka entered the mission room then walked straight to Kakashi, as soon as he reached the older man he grabbed kakashi's ear like he would normally do to children, and he pulled him until they stood in front of a remote desk, he forced Kakashi to set on the chair.

"Wait a sec!! Iruka sense! What are you doing??" _not that I mind or any thing I just never knew Iruka could be the forceful type, I just thought that he was the nice gentle school teacher, I just can't wait to see what will he do_

"Kakashi-sense I never wanted to do this to you, but I have to punish you"

"I guess you can do that" _I hop I'm not grinning to much, it might show under my mask and scare the little Chuunin of _

Iruka handed Kakashi some paper and a pen

"What is this??" _Iruka could be really kinky at times, I understand the desk but why is there paper involved? Could it be some kind of a turn on?? Or does the teacher want to revise the roles and plays the naughty student, after all he did let me sit at the desk and he's still standing maybe …"_Sense!!" come the voice of the younger male "I'm sorry??"

"I said due to the fact that your report is late again and is probably unreadable I want you to copy your whole report six times and I want it perfect! Understood?"

All what the jounin was able to do is to nod his head _no wonder his good with children, it's either he like's to tease a lot or he's just an ignorant virgin, I myself like to take the second guess as an answer, just look at him reaching for that scroll on the top shelf I bet he has no idea that he's giving me the perfect view of his back side, and you could always trust little Iruka-chan to wear…_

At that moment something snapped Kakashi from his pervert thoughts, he felt someone enter the room, when he looked up he sow the face of a very familiar special jounin.

"yo" _sigh I wonder what does he want I was having the greatest time of my life._

"You know you should stop staring at the poor guy like that, it's really creepy"

"For some reason it's really weird when you say it, mister I've slept with ten people in the last twenty four hours"

"Oh come on you know I don't do that any more cause I have my little …"

"Not interested"

"You should listen when someone is talking to you!!! And wipe that bored look from you face!!"

"sigh you're really loud, can't you shut up and let me work?" _if I don't finish this Iruka would defiantly punish me, it's probably gana be something like: you have to clean the whole academy._

"Come on Kakashi I know there is no way in hell your working! Oh my is that paper work?? Could it be!!!? Kakashi is actuality writing on mission report!!?"

"Not only that, I also have to copy it"

"The copy nin is coping paper work!?? Is the world coming to an end!!!?"

"Idiot"

"So who are you and what have you done with Kakashi? Or is this some witch craft??? "

"Yes Genma it is witch craft, now leave"

"Witch craft my ass, you're just punished by the super cute little Chuunin, I remember the last time he punished me"

"What, so you were also punished by him?"

"Yep, but I really think that you shouldn't make him any angrier then this, the first time he punished was ok, the second time he did it…"

"It was so horrible that you can't say it and you cry every time you remember it?"

"I sewer he has the face of an angel, the heart of a kid and the mind of a devil, but he doesn't recognize it when someone hits on him I really think there is no way any one could break into that little head of his and make him understand that no one could ever have a decent conversation with him with thinking pervert stuff"

"Genma it's impossible for you to have a conversation with out linking it to sex"

"So you think **you **can make him think about it instead of him making you think about sex?"

"As a matter of fact I do really think that I can do that"

"prove it"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

"ma ma there is no reason to get all worked up, I'm sure that I can make the little Chuunin blush, but I cant say that you can Shiranui-san"

"Is that a challenge Hatake"

"You know it's not nice to send people death glares"

"I accept!" _though I'm with_ _Raidou__ I still want to see the strict Iruka-sense blush, and with the bet that Kakashi made I have the perfect opportunity, is there any thing else in that head beside work??_ "ne?? Iruka sense"

"Hmm?"

_No really get your fucking head out of that paper, and shouldn't you be all about manners _Genma leaned in till his face was an inch from Iruka's face "Iruka-sense could I ask you a question?"

"em, ok" _I hop he would make it quick I need to finish this tonight _

"Would you let me eat you??"_ ok I need to check three things: we're one inch apart, check. I have a cocky smirk on, check. Talking in a seductive sexy voice, check. It seems that my years of practice finally had an effect on Iruka!!!! Could it be!!? Iruka is thinking of naughty stuff because of me!!? I have to tell __Raidou_

Iruka had a troubled look on his face and was almost blushing

"That will be bad"

_Did he just shatter?!! Did Iruka do what I just think he did!!!? I have to rub it in Kakashi's face!!! Oh I'm gana make him cry, after all I said something as in the word's of the Chunin ' disrespectful' and I didn't get yelled at! As a matter of fact he doesn't seem to be mad or angered about it._

"Though it's kind of embarrassing but I'm…"

_I know it!!! You are a virgin!_

"I…"

_I??? _

"I…"

_Oh gad just say it already I can't stand that innocent face of yours _

"I can't cook!"_ I can't believe I just said it!!! No one was suppose to know_

"Ha?!!!" _What is wrong with him??! What does cooking have to do with any thing!!_

_Genma is really surprised, I cant blame him after all, a guy like me should be able to cook better then any other guy, I'm sorry Genma-san but I really suck at cooking, I don't want to make you sick, because the only thing I can make is sandwiches _"I know this might be a little shocking but it is the truth, unfortunately I'm not gifted with cooking so forgive me"

"h?? It's ok I guess"

"It look's like it was a complete failure Shiranui-san, oh wait it wasn't a complete failure, after all I never sow your face like this , you look like Iruka had grown a secound head or something, I might call it a win for me after all I just found out that Iruka the lovable single academy teacher can't cook" _I'm sure if it was under other circumstances you would have lost you're mind when Iruka said that he can't cook_

"And your saying you can do batter??!!"

"ma wait and see"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: boy x boy relation

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

"If you're so confident why don't we make the bet a little more interesting?"

"I'm listing"

"If your so sure you can get Iruka to blush why stop there? If you can make him agree to go on a date with you I will personally do all of your paper work!"

"So you're saying that you will do all my paper work if I took Iruka to a date?" I was gana ask little Iruka on a date tonight any way…

"IF is the key word my dear friend"

"Sure no problem but don't forget your promise"

"I wont" that son of bitch! Isn't he one bit concerned that Iruka doesn't swing that way!!!? Standing in front of the desk that way! Very smart Hatake you know how to play your cards but Iruka wont go for that, wait!! What the fuck are you doing?!!!

All what the great nin did was bend a little bit till his clothed lips almost touched the younger mans lips, Iruka's eye's were as wide as a dinner plate as soon as his face started to change colors he backed a little and lowered his face to the desk his eyes would move to meet the visible eye of Kakashi that tooled the fact that the copy nin was smiling way to much becuase his eye was the shape of a U

"Is their something I can do to you Kakashi-sensei?" why is he grinning like that!!? It's really making me uncomfortable!!

"I just finished my report" time for action!

"O-o ok you can go" why won't that stupid grin leave his face!!!!!?

"I guess that would be ok, no it won't"

"N-no??"Why not!?! Does it have something to do with that scary grin!!?

"I really need to ask Iruka something"

"Me?"ask me something?! Could it be that Kakashi is gana ask me to date him ??!? no that cant be it!! But still I'm blushing and my heart is racing!! am dreaming?!!! Or could it be that Kakashi is not going to ask me on a date?

"Is it true you can't cook??"

"ah?? Hai, I cant" NADA!!! After all that what he wanted to now if I could cook or not!!!! I just tooled Genma that I can't!! baka Kakashi!!! You don't know how I feel!!!, it's true that I don't know my feelings but you're a genius!!!! For the love of gad could you be any more annoying!!

"But I really find that hard to believe, because I really think that any thing you make is yummy" well I think you yourself could fill my empty stomach…

"eh?? Ano?? Sno?? Orwa- srowa ya.. but.I-I" I don't know what to say, yada my face is so red!!!

Kakashi changed his position so that he was banding more and was resting his head on his hand with that grin never living his face

"But still, that is not what I wanted to ask you" you are so cute!

" i-its not"

Kakshi whispered something in Iruka's ear that made the huge! Blush on his cute face disappear and turn's into a puzzled look

"Why do Kakashi-sensei knows that??"

" that's for me to know and for you to find out"

"aaah don't say that!!!" Kakashi is really mean to me!

Iruka you really have no idea how cut you are when you pout do you? "ma ma you don't have to be angry, to make it up to you I'll take you there"

"Really?!!"

You are so cute, one moment you're pouting the other you're smiling like it's charismas, you really are a kid

"But we have work"

"Don't' worry Raidou should be here for his shift know, and I promise to bring you back to your home by twelve" Iruka if you don't stop blushing I might lose control over my self

"when you say it like that you make sound like it's a date" shit! I cant believe I said that! Now Kakashi would hate me!! And we won't go to th-

"That's because it is a date!" you're so innocent Iruka sansei, you make me and Genma here look like a couple of perverts, not that were not, and it really suits you well being that innocent and blushing that much do help, it seems that your brine froze.

"I-I-is it really alright?"

"why wouldn't it be?"

"B-because we are men"

"I'm fully aware of that"

"But!!"is really ok??! And you didn't ask me!! you just said that we're going on a date!! Not that I would say no or any thing!! But this is all so sudden and the fact that you haven't stooped smiling for one second kind of scares me!!

Kakashi took Iruka's hand and led him away form the desk, he made his way to the door with his hands on Iruka's shoulder and with the Chunin trapped in front of him, the younger man was flushed and was trying to talk his way out of this mess but Kakashi just kept smiling and shaking his head no.

"But! Oh what is wrong with Genma-san??"

"Nothing it's just normal for idiots to hang their mouth open like that don't worry about it"

"Ok, if you say so"

As soon the two were out of the mission room Kakashi covered Iruka's eyes with his hand

"Don't peek, I'll transform us their, just trust me ok?"

" Hai"

"It's ok to open your eyes now"

Iruka face light up and his eyes went wide he breathed "it's so beautiful"

"Glad you liked it"

" ne? how did you now about this place?"

"That's a secret"

"I've never seen a sea this beautiful"

"Well Konoha is a fire country normally you wouldn't see a sea, but this is a small gulf and no one knows about it"

The two spend their time just watching the sea and playing a little which resulted in having two wet shinobe

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, it was really great, but you didn't have to drop me home"

"I don't mind and Iruka one more thing"

Kakashi garbed Iruka's hand , turned Iruka to face him and he closed the space between them, he then took Iruka's blushing face in his hand and kissed him, the mask was still there but that didn't prevent Iruka from turning bright red, his eyes were staring at Kakashi's visible eye. They broke the kiss in need for air Iruka was panting heavily Kakashi brought his lips till it was touching Iruka's ear

"It's my pleaser, see you later"

With that Kakashi left a blushing Iruka staring at he door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: yaoi, don't read if you don't like boy x boy

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

A/N: I know that Iruka is ooc please live with it and I thank every one that reviewed ,Ok the reason why this ff is way to fluffy is simple, the last type of kakiru I read before I wrote this ff was pure Angst, I read angst for twelve hours straight…

Next morning a group of eight stood not far from the mission room

Anko: "so the reason to Iruka-Chan's odd behavior was a date from the copy nin?"

Izumo: "but Iruka never showed any signs of being gay"

Kotetsu: "nor did he show any signs of being straight"

Kurenai: "and you have to admit Iruka was acting wired"

Gai: "YES!! The youthful teacher was not his normal youthful self!!"

Asuma: "youthful?? Actually it's something like this, Iruka did not kill anybody today, Iruka did not turn someone's life into living hell, and Iruka did not give any one a trauma today, I must say I love this knew Iruka, and what the hell happened to Genma?"

Raidou: "he wouldn't stop crying, he said something weird about the laws of gravitation being defied by witch craft, and that the world would be no more, because of a white broom"

Gai: "OH NO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL CAUSED SUCH PAIN TO A FELLOW SHINOBI"

Asuma: "you know Gai there is no need to scream like a little girl"

Gai: "THERE IS NO REASON TO HID THE TRUTH!"

Anko: "did the idiot jut admit that he's a girl?"

Kurenai: "Genma stop crying in the corner and tell why the heck do think that Kakashi uses witch craft?"

Genma: " Raidou!!! SAVE ME!!"

Izumo:" Genma-san is a great shinobi after all"

Kotetsu:" I just can't see that when he's clenching to Raidou like that"

Izumo:" but he just flow twenty foot in the air"

Raidou: "believe me Izumo he is as useless as a toy in battles but he is as annoying as a baby that's why I have to treat him like one, ok Genma just tell me what did Kakashi do?"

Genma:" he ..he is a m.. Monster!!! He did the impossible!!"

Gai:" YOU CAN EXPECT NO LESS FROM MY RIVAL!"

Asuma:" so, what did the great sharingan no Kakashi do this time?"

Genma:" he---- he Iruka!!!"

Anko:" oh I know, he did something to Iruka-chan!!"

Raidou:" it looks like you're right, ok what else?"

Genma:" I lose!!! Paper work!!"

Asuma:" well here we have it let just take one last look at, wait is that Hokage-sama!?"

There stood the fifth Hokage in front of a spaced out Chuunin, Iruka let out a loud sigh, and was brought back to reality by a sound from the fifth.

Iruka:" Hokage-sama!! Is there any thing you need?"

Tsunade:" actually Iruka this time I need you to do me a favor"

Shizune:" was there a time you didn't?"

Iruka:" Shizuna-san Tsunada-sama must be always busy if there is any thing that I can do I will gladly do it"

_Shizuna:__your kindness will kill you someday, especially if you let someone like Tsunade-sama take advantage of you _

Tsunade:" well Iruka I need you to take a break today"

Iruka:" why?! Have I done any thing wrong?"

Tsunade:" no it's nothing like that, I just think you've been working really hard and you need a break that's it"

Iruka:" but I have class's, and I just can't take a break like this"

Tsunade:" don't worry every thing is prepared I just want you to enjoy ,go to the new restaurant they say its great,so go there with a couple of friends and enjoy"

Iruka did what he was tolled, he was going there with Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo, they all seemed to hid something but Iruka's mind was focused of something else.

_Iruka:__I was able to ran away today but how long will I able to keep this up? It was so hard to avoid Kakashi at all costs, oh well might as well enjoy the day._

Iruka:" may I know why did you reserve a fancy table? And are you acting weird?"

Izumo:" so you really don't remember"

Iruka:" what??"

Kotetsu:" ok Raidou I win give me the money now"

Raidou:" I can't believe you Iruka, what kind of person are you?"

Izumo:" now now Raidou you don't have to be so mean, Iruka cant remember because he cares about strangers more then he cares about him self"

Iruka:" what is it that I forgot?!!"

Izumo:" your own birthday you silly!!"

Iruka:" oh, I really completely forgot"

Kotetsu:" really I can't believe that the slave driver came up with this plan"

Raidou:" too bad Genma couldn't be here"

Iruka:" by the way, where is Genama?"

Raidou:" well he was sent to follow Kakashi, if I'm not mistaken the mission is easy that's why Kakashi was sent alone this morning , but Hokage-sama ordered Genma to go as a back up or something"

_Iruka: well it was still hard to avoid Kakashi, even if he wasn't here!!!_

As soon as they stood up to leave a waiter gave Iruka a folded napkin, as soon as Iruka unfolded the napkin his face turned red, it red: Happy Birthday Ruka wait for my present

Signed by Hatake Kakashi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters in naruto also this fanfic contains shonen ai if you are offended by yaoi then don't read this story also don't send me flaming stuff about it

**Warning**: yaoi, don't read if you don't like boy x boy

The story will take place after Susuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya.

As the three sat at the restaurant with a very red Iruka, Izumo soon became curious, Izumo soon asked the little dolphin about the napkin, so what did our dolphin do??

Nothing….

Iruka did not move a muscle, so Izumo did what was on his mind, he stole the napkin from Iruka and read it, his face turned from puzzled to amused not long after that he started laughing softly, he then showed it to his lover ,Kotetsu burst out laughing as soon as he read it, it was now Raidou's turn to have a confused look on his face, he turned to Iruka who still looked like a red statue. Izumo then decided it was wise to speak up, and the first word that left his mouth was "incredible" leave it to Izumo to confuse Raidou more.

Izumo: "I can't believe this, how did he know that today is Iruka's birthday!!?"

Raidou: "I demand to know what happened!!"

Kotetsu:" well you have to see what did the elite scarecrow left our cute little dolphin"

Raidou:" what could Kakashi possibly do to leave Iruka this red!?"

Kotetsu:" here read this, I know it's not much, but you have to admit it's a little bit shocking, who would've guessed that Kakashi knew Iruka's birthday!?"

Izumo:" maybe Hokage-sama told him?"

Raidou:" I don't think so, Kakashi and Genma left early in the morning, and we all know how Godima-sama is in the morning, so there is no way that Tsunade-sama could've tooled him, one more thing why would Tsunade-sama remember Iruka's birthday, the women can't remember her own birthday" _of course she can do that on purposes, she always lies about her age but that's not the case_

Izumo:" before we jump onto conclusions I think it's best to send Iruka home it looks like he is about to faint" _oh poor Iruka, I can't believe this is happing to him!!_

Kotetsu: "hmm… It's ok we can keep him right here, it's not like he can listen to us, poor little Iruka seems to be going through a mental break down" _he and Izumo are alike in that way, they're such a drama queen_

Izumo:" and that means you can pock him??!"

Kotetsu:" come on you have to admit it is fun to have Iruka like this"

Raidou:" well we have to thank Kakashi for it, look at him the mean sexy Chuunin didn't send anyone to detention the whole day!!, nor did he yell at Iwashi when he gave him an unreadable mission report!, oh I almost forgot to say: IT WAS THREE WEEKS LATE !!!!"

Kotetsu:" maybe Genma-san is right, Kakashi-san is using some witch craft to control our Iruka-chan!!"

Raidou:" oh god, not this witch craft thing again, does all the seme's think the same way?!"

Kotetsu:" well, the only thing that sparks our interest is ravi-"

Izumo:" I'm taking Iruka home!! I don't want him to hear any more of this"_I don't want to taint Iruka's innocent ear_

Izumo toke the unmoving Iruka and teleported him to his house, he tooled Iruka to go straight to bed Izumo left after that, leaving a still shocked Chuunin wanting to sleep.

Iruka having no power to do any thing slept in only his boxers.

When Izumo went back to Kotetsu and Raidou they found out that Kakashi gave the note (napkin) to the restaurant the night before.

Kotetsu: "but I don't get it!! Why would Kakashi do that??"

Raidou: "Kakashi can be weird at times _actually he's weird all the whole time_

Izumo:" but you have to admit it was really nice of Kakashi to do that, and now we know why do they call Kakashi genius"

Raidou: "Izumo is there a specific reason that would make you think that?"

Kotetsu:" Izumo-chan do you think every Jounin is a good one??" _oh sweet little __Izumo thinks like a little kid, it make's me want to ravish him more… when will ever we go home?!!_

Izumo:" but it really take's a genius to figure out where will Tsunade-sama send Iruka to celebrate his birthday, and who could've guessed that Tsunade-sama would actually give someone a break, after all she is a salve driver" _no one and I mean __**no one could be as heartless as she is!**_

Raidou:" I really cant tell, are you a genius or you're just plain stupid"

Kotetsu:" plain innocent would be batter, don't you think??" _yep definitely batter, and he's all mine!!_

Raidou:" I think we should go to Tsunade-sama first thing in the morning, she is the only one that can explain"

Meanwhile the said hokage was laughing her ass while saying something about tormenting cute little dolphins and bringing them to their misery

back to the cute little dolphin that was dreaming a beautiful dream about beautiful things and the prettiest thing ever, the sleeping beauty soon opened her eyes… oh sorry **his** eyes because someone was playing with **his** beautiful hair, **he **looked up to see the face of **his** knight in shining armour, the knight took the princess's I mean **prince's** face in his hands and was about to kiss **him**

then the handsome brunette awoke from his slumber.

Iruka:_ I really should stop dreaming about fairy tails, and why was Kakashi there?? -Well who cares, eh I still want to sleep it's onl-_

"I see that you opened your eyes, princess"

"AHH "

The mysteries visitor:" you know there is no reason for you to scream or to clinch the pillow like that"

Iruka:" WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!?"

"I said that I would give you your present"

Iruka:" that could have wait till tomorrow, and I bet you didn't report your mission yet!!! Kakashi-san you are the most irresponsible person ever!!"

Kakashi:" that's mean Iruka-chan, I came flaying to you and all you can think of is a stupid mission report"

Kakashi faked a hurt and took Iruka's face in his hands which made Iruka turn ten shades of red, the poor dolphin wanted to get away from that hand so he did… now he is sitting on the floor and glaring at it with his face still red, Kakashi laid on the bed while facing Iruka.

Iruka:" don't laugh!!"

Kakashi:" I'm not, it's just a small smile"

Iruka:" it's not small!!!"

Kakashi:" hai hai just come here so I can give you your present"

Iruka: "no way!!"

Kakashi:" hmm I never thought that Iruka would be scared of me"

Iruka:" I'm not scared!!"

Kakashi:" then why won't you come?" _oh god, playing with Iruka is really fun but I still love you Iruka-chan _

Iruka:" because.. because.. because! I don't want a present from someone that won't show me his face!!" _wow I'm really smart, from what Naruto said there is no why Kakashi is going to take his mask, I won't have to go near Kakashi now!_

Kakashi:" hmm I guess that won't be a problem" Kakashi crawled till he was face to face with Iruka then took his mask of, Iruka was stunned, he couldn't even breath then the redness came, then the poor little Chuunin went to a dreamless sleep, when he wok up again the Jounin's face was an inch away from his own face.

Kakashi:" you know Iruka not a lot sow my face but your reaction was far by the best"

Iruka:" Kakashi .Move"

Kakashi:" but it's so fun to see your face this red"

For that Iruka throw a pillow at Kakashi

Kakashi:" you're so cute Iruka, that's why I have to give you your present now"

Iruka:" I DON"T NEED IT" you don't _have to give it!!! I don't want to lose my virginity now!!! _

Kakashi:" ma ma you don't have to worry about it so much, I'm sure you'll love **it**"

Iruka:" NO!!" _I HAVE TO RUN FOR MY LIFE BUT KAKASHI WONT LET ME GO!!!_

Kakashi had a firm grip on Iruka's wrist, he tagged the terrified Chuunin and brought him to his chest, Iruka was still blushing like hell one would think that his color would help hiding that blush but it did nothing, Kakashi loving the idea of having the blushing Chuunin in his arms decided that it was best to make Iruka blush more, so he took Iruka's face in his hand for the second time that night.

Kakashi:" Iruka. I'm gana give **it** to you know, ok"

Kakashi's uncovered lips brushed against Iruka's soft lips, Iruka soon closed his eyes and brought his hands to Kakashi's neck, the kiss soon turned passionate as Kakashi's tongue found it's way to Iruka's hot mouth, the two battled for dominate which Kakashi soon won, the need for air soon broke them apart a line of saliva connecting their tongue's together, they both were panting one of them was smirking and the other was bright red.

Kakashi:" should we continue your present Iruka-chan" yep Kakashi did purr in Iruka's ear, but the young dolphin couldn't take it and was soon on the floor.

Kakashi:" I'm kidding, come on lets give you your real present, but you are **so cute** I can't believe your legs couldn't carry you any more because of one French kiss "

Iruka:" I just fell!!!, and what do you mean by 'your real present'?? And for your FYI I DON'T NEED YOU TO CARRY ME TO BED I CAN WALK!!" _and you're carrying me BRIDAL STYLE!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **shonen ai

Iruka:" what real present?!"

Kakashi:" you are so cute when you give me the same look you give naughty children" _I'm just glad you only teach pre teens, or all of your student's would jump you _

Iruka:" you know calling a full grown man cute isn't the best thing to do"

Kakashi:" oh, I see…. So you prefer being called the oh hot sexy chunin"

Iruka:" cute is fine!!!"

Kakashi:" ma ma, don't be mad, I'm sure that no one has ever gave you anything like it"

Iruka:" I DON'T WANT **IT**, JUST PLEASE LET ME KEEP IT!!!"

Kakashi:" first I ever get that reaction, but really I want to give **it **to you"

Iruka:" sigh if its nothing big then I guess it's ok"

Kakashi:" good, just let turn the lights on so you can see it batter"

Kakashi:" much batter, don't you think??"

Iruka:"….."

Kakashi:" you know Iruka, setting there with a flushed face a mouth open leaves little to a pervert's imagination"

Poor little Iruka was still frozen with shook, not even the colure of his innocent face turn bright red which is a very rare thing for the brunet chunin, Kakashi being Kakashi did the only thing a super pervert genies with no goals what so ever unless if it includes a certain academy teacher but he would give his full attention if the said teacher was involved in an decent action the genies ninja started sucking on Iruka's neck, that was enough to bring the poor victimized dolphin back to reality .

Iruka:" W-WHAT are you doing?!?"

Kakashi:" you are so cute when you squeal and shatter"

Iruka:" I did not squeal!! Nor did I shatter!!! And would you stop calling me cute!! And NO I don not appreciate it when you call hot!!!"

Kakashi:" but I can not tell a lie …"

Iruka:" that's a lie!!!"

Kakashi:" Iruka- sensei, you're a teacher right??"

Iruka:" as far as I've known, yes, yes I am"

Kakashi:" then if asked a question you wont lie??"

Iruka:" Kakashi- sensei I'm not you, so I don't need to lie to keep living"

Kakashi:" ouch, that hurts. anyway let's say that I asked you a simple little question, will you answer it truthfully Ruka- sensei??"

Iruka:" that's right"

Kakashi:" good. So what do you think of my face??'

Kakashi:" you know I can't hear a thing when you mumble and hide your blushing face with your hand's"

Iruka:" mu fhetel myu da fhmt am knmufh mf temmspmnmed"

Kakashi:" take your hands of your face, then take a deep breath" _all that blushing can't be healthy, but Iruka is so cute when he blushes's like a little boy… _

Iruka:" to tell you the truth I'm kind of disappointed"

Kakashi:" disappointed?? That's a first. I must say I am a little bit hurt, could I at lest know why did I disappoint you?"

Iruka:" I don't get it!! Why do you wear that piece of shit??! It's not that you have any thing to hide!!! Or could it be that you think you're to sexy for the world!!!?

Kakashi:_ langue Iruka sensei after all, you are a teacher you can't say stuff like that unless you want me to do you so bad, now how will I be able to resist you?? _ " so think I'm sexy? Well that's good o hear"

Iruka:" I never said that!!"

Kakashi:" deny all you want, but my sexy face isn't the issue here"

Iruka;' fine! But are you sure that I will like your present??"

Kakashi:" yes I'm sure" _Iruka you worry to much, it's not that I will rap you in your apartment, no you're just not ready for that… __yet!_

Iruka:" and are you sure it's an object?_"_

Kakashi:" yes, I promise you it is a thing you would enjoy"

Iruka:" ok. Since it's an object you can just hand it to me in a normal way, right??"

Kakashi:" that is correct"

Iruka:" so, there is no particular for me to sit on your lap, is there??"

Kakashi:" of course there is"

Iruka: _sigh this is going no where _"that would be??"

Kakashi:" it helps to set the mood"

Iruka:" what mood!! You said that you won't do!!!"

The young jounin could do nothing but stare at the young teacher and blink, it wasn't the first time for Iruka turned bright red because of Kakashi and he had a feeling that it isn't the last time either, at that moment Kakashi choice to laugh hard, hard enough to send the blushing dolphin off of his lap.

Iruka:_ I can't believe I said that!!! Now I know how big of an idiot I am! _"stop laughing!!!"

Kakashi:" I can't help it! You're just so cute!! It make's me want to make you my own, but since it is your birthday I won't do a thing of that sort"_that is for now_ _of course you would enjoy it but I didn't want to cues you pine on your birthday, after all I'm a really nice considerate guy unlike what Genma says _

Iruka:" Kakashi .get .out!"

Kakashi:" ma ma you don't have to look like that, I'm sure turning that red is not healthy, but I think this will help you forgive my stupidity"

Kakashi:" it might be a little late, but happy birthday Iruka" with that he gave Iruka a sweet little kiss on the cheek fully knowing if he did that Iruka would turn a pleasant shad of red , which he did.

Iruka:" Kakashi, how did you ??"

Kakashi:" I've seen you stare at a picture of that box before"

Iruka'sniff'" you didn't sniff have to sob"

Kakashi:" you look cute when you cry but I still like it batter when you laugh" _though it gives me the prefect opportunity to hug you and mol… I mean to lend you my chest to cry your hart on… _

Iruka:" but this is-"

Kakashi:" its ok you don't have to explain"

Iruka:" but I want you to know. _Kakashi sensei is so warm. _ This jewelry box belonged to my grandmother; she gave it to my mother before her death, but not long after my eleventh birthday my mother lost it, she always hoped to find it someday that's why I promised her that I would find it one day, but no matter how hard I searched I found nothing, that's why I'm thankful, I was able to keep my promise to my mother, and this box means a lot to me"

Kakashi:" why?? Do you want to fallow your family tradition to put your jewel's in it or something??"

Iruka:" BAKA!!! Like hell I would do that, the value of the box is inside it" _really Kakashi, for a genies you sure are stupid _

Kakashi:" but it was empty"

Iruka:" there is a hidden drawer in it" _I can't believe you're a ninja _

Kakashi:" I didn't notice"

Iruka:" and that is how you fail as a shinobe"

Kakashi:" Anyway! What is this??"

Iruka:" my grandmother and my mother's wedding rings and old pictures of my mother, some have me and father"

Kakashi:" wow, that's a lot of pictures, hey is that your mother?? She is really beautiful"

Iruka:' isn't she!! Mom was really really pretty and all and dad always showered her with love and-"

Kakashi:" you know, you look a lot like her"

Iruka:" I-I don't!!!"

Kakashi:" yes you do, but I think you look cuter"

Kakashi cupped Iruka's face and stared at his eyes for a moment or so before he stared kissing him madly, soon they were lying on the bed with Kakashi sucking and licking.

Iruka:" em- ah s stop – k kashi don't"

Kakashi:" em what do you want me to stop? You're loving it "

Iruka:" shut up!!"

Iruka turned to the collection of pictures that now lay shattered on the bed. Kakashi took a picture of a young woman in her middle twenty's; she had a tanned skin and beautiful long brown hair, in her arm's she held a little baby boy"

Kakashi:" I still think you're prettier"

Iruka:" No I am not!!! And exactly what kind of a man would be happy if someone-"

Kakashi:" could this be?!!"

Iruka:" Kakashi- sensei please do not interrupter, ninja these days have no manners, what are you looki- GIVE ME THAT!!!!"

Kakashi being a few inches taller held the picture right in front of his face when ever Iruka jumped he would held it higher"

Iruka:" stop acting like a bully!!!"

Kakashi:" only if you promised not to destroy the picture"

Iruka:" fine!!"

Kakashi:" good, sit on the bed and take a deep breath, now tell me how did your parents take such a good picture?"

Iruka:" I didn't knew that they took such a picture! Now give back!!"

Kakashi:" you know Iruka, as much as I like it when you shamelessly lay on top of me I do not appreciate it when you try to snatch the picture out of my hand, now sit properly and tell me why would you want to destroy this picture??"

Iruka:" it's embarrassing"

Kakashi:" no its not, actually it's cute a nine year old Iruka in a bath tub covered with bubbles and playing with a rubber dolphin"

Iruka:" I was eleven"

Kakashi:" really!? Oh wait it's written on the back on the picture, well I could've known from that blush"

Iruka:" ok! Now give it back!!"

Kakashi:" that's really cute, imagine if you kept that little dolphin and by your face I would have to say you kept it!!"

Kakashi raced to the bathroom with Iruka hot on his heels, but of course he couldn't win against Kakashi in a race.

Kakashi:" so you did keep it. I never knew that you loved dolphins that much"

Iruka:" just because I have a rubber dolphin does not make me a dolphin freak"

Kakashi:" I see, but that dolphin plushy gave it away"

Iruka:" that was a present from Naruto!!"

Kakashi:" and your dolphin covered boxers were a gift from Naruto too?? I must say that is very disturbing."

Iruka's blush was back full force, he then stared yelling random things about buying it by mistake.

Kakashi:" clam down Iruka-kun I'm just teasing you, I was a little suppressed that you didn't seem to notice your stat of clothing, its not that I'm complaining after all I was quit happy to see you like this, of course it was very hard to fight the need to ravish you specially when you were jumping but the hardest part was when you were trapped beneath me, and since I've been such a good boy would you go out with me??"

A/N: Happy new year and please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Iruka: I wonder how Kakashi-san can say that so easily, and he said it in that kind of way, "since I've been such a good boy would you go out with me". How lame, after all I'm no women, and what kind of shinobe would ask a question like that out of the blue??"

Izumo:" but you have to admit the signs were obvious, and no matter how you look at it Kakashi-"

Iruka:" who cares about that, I just want him to stop annoying me"

Kotetsu:" so what did you say??"

Iruka:" nothing. I just throw him out of the house and locked it"

Izumo:" don't you think that's a little cruel?"

Iruka:" he's the cruel one!! Asking that thing of me! It doesn't matter, tomorrow I'm going to tell him that to his face"

Izumo:" Iruka, just wait a second, what is it that bothers you about the whole thing?? Is it that Kakashi is a man?? Or i-"

Iruka:" no, that doesn't bother me. I'm sorry for losing it when it's nothing, I need to go break time is almost over, see you later"

Kotetsu:" later. I couldn't tell him that it was thanks to Kakashi Tsunade-sama gave him the day off"

Izumo:" ah, but what is it that Iruka doesn't like about Kakashi?"

Kotetsu:" it could be tons of things, Iruka might still be angry that he allowed team seven to participate in the last chuunin test??"

Izumo:" sa? But that doesn't seem right, Iruka isn't the type of person to hold a grudge just for that"

Kotetsu:" come to think about it, he was acting a little weird, did something happen??"

Iruka:_ another day at the academy with me cute students, speaking of cute isn't that Ryoko-chan?? Is she crying?_" Ryoko-chan?What is it?"

Ryoko:" Iruka-sensei!! onichan said that he hate's the ugly Ryoko "

Iruka:" yosh yosh, don't cry, Ryoko-chan isn't ugly"

Ryoko:" really??"

Iruka:" sensei thinks that she's really cute, let's go find Yota-kun so he can apologize, you two should cherish each other as long as you live, ne?" _the sad thing that if you did become a ninja it won't be long, every one dies, even I will die soon, that's why I have to live every day like it's my last, knelling in front of carrying children and making them fell batter is what I like to do that's why I want it to last for as long as it can, but I can't get emotionally involved with them like I did with Naruto, I cant risk to do something like that again, even if it was for the sake of having a lover. _

Iruka:" sorry _I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was standing infront of me. _Kakashi-san."

Kakashi:" it's alright, more importantly do you have time?"

Iruka:" I'm with a student right now, and break time is over"

Kakashi:" its argent"

Iruka:" come after class"

As class came to an end and the last student left, Kakashi made his way to Iruka's desk that still had today's test.

Kakashi:" your answer?"

Iruka:" I think I made it clear"

Kakashi:" your reason is??"

Iruka:" I don't think I'm obligated to tell you."

Kakashi:" I think you are"

Iruka:" why did you ask me?"

Kakashi:" I think I was the one asking around?"

Iruka:" just answer"

Kakashi:" what if I said I like you?"

As soon as these words left Kakashi's mouth, Iruka grabbed him from his cloths and brought him close, he forced Kakashi to look him in the eye and started shaking him.

Iruka:" you son of a bitch!! That word isn't for me!!! Take it back! Right now! Take it back!"

Kakashi:" if I refused, what are you going to do hit me? A chuunin like you?"

Iruka:" I will punch some sense in you!!!"

The impact of Iruka's punch sent Kakashi to the ground, Iruka sealed his movements by sting on top of his chest and started a series of well amide punchs, it was obvious that Kakashi mad no effort to stop any of Iruka's punchs. when Iruka calmed down he took Kakashi by the head and removed his mask to revile several bruises, he traced one along his neck.

Iruka:" now do you understand? What does it mean to love a ninja?"

Kakashi:" death. To love a ninja is death, in our world dieing young and leaving loved ones is normal. But it really is hard on ninjas to love, one would die thinking about wanting to spend the last moments of his life with his other, while the other has to keep on living for both of them, it is hard on both if your lover was a ninja, but that doesn't mean that you should refuse and deny what you want or need, Iruka could it be that your afraid to hurt someone or get hurt?"

Iruka:" what are you going to do about it?"

Kakashi:" this"

Iruka:" I wonder how can you still embrace after hitting you that much?"

Kakashi:" if it is Iruka then I don't mind, getting hit or killed if it's for you I don't mind , even if I no longer have a moving body or a living soul I would still continue to have these feelings for you."

Iruka:" is that really ok?? I mean your eye is starting to swell"

Kakashi:" I'm okay, I kind of like a sadist Iruka"

Iruka:" lets go"

Kakashi:" go? Where?"

Iruka:" we have to treat you, I don't think that it will hurt that bad but it should be treated before it swell"

Kakashi:" aren't going to ask me why do I still want to go out with you."

Iruka:" because you have feelings for me."

Kakashi:" why do I have feeling for you?"

Iruka:" because you are the biggest idiot in the world"

Kakashi:" that's not right"

Iruka:" I won't ask now, I don't want to know now, that's why I didn't ask."

Kakashi:" then you will go out with me??"

Iruka:" I never said that."

Kakashi:" hua??"

Iruka:" after all who would want to go out with a jounin?"

Kakashi:" I'm sorry I'm a jounin."

Iruka:" it's ok. You don't have to apologize."

Kakashi:" could I ask what is wrong in being a jounin"

Iruka:" not in being a jounin, it's the whole jounin thing"

Kakashi:" I'm afraid I don't follow"

Iruka:" who would date a kid? no wait jounins are worst then children. They have no sense of responsibility and they never use more then half of their brine power when their not in a mission, they also have this weird habit of never being tidy or in your case on time, but the worst thing that they enjoy torturing others."

Kakashi:" Iruka I think that Godaime is a special case"

Iruka:" I'm not talking about Hokagi-sama, I'm talking about you!"

Kakashi:" ah, I see"

Iruka:" but, even if it is a stupid clumsy good for nothing jounin I can't keep running away, so if it is ok with you I want you to go out with you some time."

please R&R

A/N: I really need a beta, so if any one is welling to help me please email me at: 


	12. Chapter 12



**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **shonen ai

(A/N): sorry for the long wait, but here it is the first beted chapter of how did this happen!!

Iruka: I told you, I never said that I would go on a date

Kakashi: yes you did!

Iruka: I said and I quote "if it was ok with you I would like to have a drink with you" have a drink, as in the way collages do.

Kakashi: if you'd ask me I would defiantly say that you wanted me to do something and then you would blame it on the drinks…

Iruka: I really have no idea how your brain works, and I keep having this feeling that knowing is a very dangerous thing..

Kakashi: its actually very simple, you ask me out .. we know each other a bit better .. we exchange a couple of heated kiss, then we have mind blowing sex.

Iruka: very interesting but one little thing, how on earth did you translate having a drink into being lovers??

Kakashi: it's really the same thing, so when do you finish your work??

Iruka: you know listening is a good way to gain my affection, pretending to listen and then ignoring every thing I've said would only annoy me.

Kakashi: fine but I was hopping you would agree if I pushed you a little.

Iruka: you don't say?

Kakashi: come on what do you got to lose.

Iruka: its really nothing but my dignity, sanity and sexuality, true being homosexual is a huge thing and a shock to me, but no matter how you look at it, it wont kill me so I think I'm handling it in a very good way, but I don't think that I could afford losing both my dignity and sanity at the same time.

Kakashi: but I wont drive you mad, I promise

Iruka: don't make a promise that you can not keep. We're talking about you, the most pervert jounin in konoha, no wait make that the world!

Kakashi: I'm not that bad

Iruka: you walk around with that book in your hands, you have it wherever you go, you don't mind if you're talking to the hokage or to a little child as long as you know what happened next, for the love of god its only three volumes and you've memorized it, so stop reading it.

Kakashi: in my defence I'm a very forgetful person…

Iruka: the copy nin won't remember the story of the same book he's been reading for the last twelve years, you see I can deal with children but not the ones who play with sharp objects and enjoy being jerks to chuunins.

Kakashi: I will over look the fact that you just called me a kid, but come on sensei how will I in danger your dignity??

Iruka: I don't even want to go there.

Kakashi: fair, but I will try to be better.

Iruka: lets say that I some how was able to over look the fact that you read porn in public, but being late all the time and then make some twisted lies is not something acceptable!

Kakashi: _I have no idea what is he talking about, but he looks kind of mad, sexy teacher wants to punish me!! Like that would ever happen sigh I see that mouth moving but I have no idea what is he saying so I better pay attention and say something that I the genius of all time would normally say._

Kakashi: that is very interesting Iruka-sensai I shall keep that in mind, so would you date me now??

Iruka: here we go again; you never give up do you??

Kakashi: no. so the date?

Iruka: no!

Kakashi: why?

Iruka: have you been listing to any thing I've been saying for the past hour and so??

Kakashi: yes, so when is our date??

Iruka: stop nagging there is no date!!

Kakashi: ok then let's go now!

Iruka: what!!

And with a puff they were gone, they stood in front of a popular bar called the "jounin Sanctuary"

Iruka:_groan_ how do I get my self into this kind of trouble!!

Kakashi: don't say that it's really not that bad, actually it's a really nice bar

Iruka: I don't think it's a good idea…

Kakashi: don't worry too much, lets just go and have a drink like you said ne?

Iruka: but it's a jounin bar!

Kakashi: for now lets just go in, ok?

Iruka: hai… _what should I do?? If I was seen by Genma or Anko it will the end of my life, but Kakashi-san went through all this trouble just to have this one date with me, and I did hit Kakashi-san so the lest I could do is to treat him to diner_

The bar was really a nice one, it was big with a dance floor, some spirited tables a dim light but it reeked of smoke and drunken jounins and some of theme were playing a game Iruka had only heard of it but never believed that jounins could be that stupid to actually try it, some jounins would drink their heads out then they blindfold them after that they tie a sober one to a polar and put an apple in his mouth whoever nails the apple with a kounia wins, why they did it he had no idea, then he spotted a blond that should have not been their.

Iruka: why is Hokage-sama here??

Kakashi: in this game a med-nin is needed, after all if you hit part of the body you lose ten points if you, you hit the apple you win fifty.

Iruka: and what do you do with the points??

Kakashi: the one with fewer points buy the drinks.

Iruka: but is it ok for Hokage-sama to treat someone when she is this drunk??

Kakashi: she does it all the time I don't see why won't she do it at her free time.

Iruka: she does it all the time?!

Kakashi: Iruka-kun I hate to tell you this but you're on a date with me not with her so you should be asking about me, don't you think??

Iruka: just a drink with you that's it!

Kakashi: call it whatever you want to it is our first date _at least this time I don't have to think it is a date with out your knowledge_

Iruka: Kakashi-san is surprisingly stubborn.

Kakashi: Iruka-kun could it be that you're learning about me??

As they were seated in a far away corner Iruka frowned his brows and turned to the other side of the bar he look kind of lost and confused.

Iruka: I think that you're a little weird…

If it was just a little Kakashi didn't show the hurt that he felt.

Kakashi: is that so? I have been told that a lot

Iruka: Kakashi-san, you confuse me

Kakashi: I do? _again with this, so Iruka was the same_

Iruka: Kakashi-san you are always alone and even if you were with your friends, for some odd reason I can't help but feel that you're lonely, though you seem calm and collective. It seemed like you wanted to lose it and explode, that's why I always thought that you would go out with some one that could help you calm down or at least someone that has a good temper, that's why I was really shocked when you approached me.

Kakashi stared shaking then a chuckle escaped from his lips, but that only increased Irukas frown.

Iruka: what are you laughing at??

when these words ecapped form Iruka's mouth Kakashi smiled and cupped Iruka's face then started tracing it with his long slender fingers, he first went over the scar covering Iruka's face then touched his cheeks he stilled on creasing his lips.

Kakashi: sorry for doubting you, you will never be the same

Iruka: never the wait Kakashi-san what are you-!!

When they shared that cover clothed kiss, Iruka for the first time felt that Kakashi is in need of human contact, he felt that the copy nin wanted to be left like this, but they both needed air so after time that felt like eternity the broke apart.

Kakashi: Iruka do you ever feel lonely??

Iruka: of course I do its only normal, right??

Kakashi: ya, it is normal

Tsunada's pov

Tsunada: is just me or did those two just kiss??

Genma: ya, but I think that Kakashi is holding himself way too much so he will crack soon and will attack Iruka-kun at the first opportunity.

Tsunada: I don't think so, I think he will restrain himself a little longer.

Genma: are we talking about the same Kakashi??

Tsunada: ok then let's make a bet if Kakashi jumps Iruka tonight you win, but we need to set the prefect time and place.

Genma: do you any thing in mind hokage-sama??

Tsunada: lend me your ear for a sec

Genma: And thus the plotting against the unsuspected couple starts

Tsunda: let's not use plotting it is such an ugly word I prefer planning for their sake

back to normal pov

Iruka: say don't you think it's time to order something

Kakashi: then let's go

As they approached the bar a suspicious bartender asked them what they would like to have.

Iruka: I wi-

Bartender: if I could recommend today is our special chose of what ever wine you would like to have for half of the price so if you go to down there to choose what ever you like, I will be their right away.

Iruka: mm then will go down now, Kakashi-san is something the matter??

Kakashi: no, not at all I just that the bartender looked familiar that's it.

Iruka: I've never seen in what kind of room they keep wine

Kakashi: you've never did?

Iruka: Kakashi-san you seen?

Kakashi: yes I did it's a cold room with line's of wine, ma you will see when we get their.

Iruka: their it is, it looks so big, is it really okay to go in??

Kakashi: he said its ok so why not??

Iruka: then it's ok to open the door??

Kakashi: yes. _You don't have to be so excited it's just a room for wine, but I guess that just adds up to your innocent side I know it is bad to say that a ninja is innocent but Iruka is just too nice sigh and let us not forget cute_

When Iruka opened the door they entered, but as soon as they entered the door close behind them.

Iruka: it won't open what should we do??

Kakashi: don't worry the bartender will come soon.

Iruka: but its cold, wait could that be? Kakashi-san is that a blanket?? Why it in this kind of place??

Kakashi: I wonder why?? It's either the Godima is just board or we're in her weird bets for now lets just rest their a bit.

Resting what Kakashi had originally planed, but when they sat there Iruka used Kakashi's shoulder as a pillow.

Iruka: my head feels heavy, I think I will sleep for a while

Kakashi: o-ok _is he underestimating me?? Is it really normal to use a perverts shoulder to sleep on? Later on I have to lecture him properly, but I'll leave him for now, its just that he is cute I will forgive him kind of thing._

Tsunads pov

Tsunada: here you go I win.

Genma: if I was not seeing this with my own eyes I would have never believed it, Kakashi is actually behaving, wait is he patting his head?? That Kakashi!! Scary Iruka power!

Tsunada: it just might not be only the power of Iruka…

Genma: ha… _Hokage-sama is a yaoi fan,definitely,I have never ever seen her gaze so nicely and caring at any one_

Kakashi: could these two stop looking at us its weird, and they wont stop looking at Iruka, if he know he would be so mad he might blow

Iruka: _groans_ ramen

Kakashi: and I wondered why Naruto is such a ramen lover, you have me right beside yet you dream of ramen, I think I'm jealous.

(A/N): hopped you enjoyed it, if you did then pleas review


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm really happy with this chapter all thanks to my amazing beta, this one for you stovegeta!!

warning: N\C 17

"Don't you think we should let them go by now

"Don't you think we should let them go by now?? It's been more then ten minutes and its freezing cold in here." The special jounin whined.

"You do know that if we let them go now you would lose the bet"

"Give them five minutes and Kakashi will do him on the spot " I can't afford to loss or my perfect record at winning bets against Hokaga-sama will be ruined"

"Why don't you stop hiding and show your self bartender-san??" Kakashi yelled at him but not loud enough to wake Iruka up.

"So you noticed?" Genma breathed out the air that he didn't know he was holding.

"Godaime too, could you stop hiding under that stool?"

"I expected nothing less from you, to know that it was us the whole time" was Tsunade's only replay, she didn't think that it was safe to come too close to Kakashi while his trying to court the young chuunin.

"Come on, don't be so cold, all I want to do is spend some time with Iruka-kun" the senbon sucker teased.

"I suggest that you open that door and leave before Iruka wakes up or you will be in a lot of trouble" Kakashi nearly growled at him

"Come on I don't think that sweet Iruka-sensai would mind" Genma was never the wise one when it came to annoying the dedicated shinobi's of konoha, so he went straight to Iruka and started playing with the chuunin's dark chocolate hair.

"Genma its not in your best interest to ruffle his hair" by that time Kakashi had already thought of several way's to kill Konoha's biggest gossiper, but the fear of waking the sleeping man stopped him from even yelling at the other man for touching the one thing he treasures the most.

"I also happen to think that he would love to be touched or kissed on that fair skin of his" the honey haired man snuck one of his hands under Iruka's shirt, Kakashi was so shocked that his brine blocked out, how dare that man touch Iruka, he was stroking his well toned chest, a place Kakashi has yet to touch.

One thing that both men have failed to notice and only the hokage herself did notice was that Iruka, flinched when Genma first touched his hair, Tsunada knew that the young chuinin was not to be underestimated, so she had her doubts that he was already awake and was waiting for a chance to teach the fools a lesson, another thing that Tsunada knew well was that the young teacher might look all sweet and innocent but every one that worked with Iruka also knew the true horror of the man that was once one of the best pranksters ever.

Iruka's wrath is a thing that Hatake Kakashi knows every well, he even fears it but Genma on the other hand was having so much fun touching Iruka that he completely forgot about how mean can Iruka really be.

Kakashi knew he would regret this badly, Genma didn't deserve to be saved but Kakashi had to because if he didn't he would be scolded for not trying to stop that pervert, but if Iruka woke up at the wrong time it will look like Kakashi was working with Genma.

It's a risk I'm going to have to take, either let Genma to be and then I will be killed with him or save Iruka and let him be forever in my debt.

That was what was in Kakashi's mind when his hand joined Genmas under Iruka's shirt but as soon as he touched the Irukas firm abs, temptation kicked him in the ass.

"Genma I'm not kidding! Stop touching Iruka!!" this time Kakashi didn't even bother to keep his voice low.

"And let you molest him by yourself?!" Genma bit back

"Not molesting, I'm trying to get your hand out of there!" Must resist temptation must save Iruka and be rewarded

"Genma if you don't stop it I will break your hand" Kakashi continued but he was close to ripping that shirt open he had to stop Genma soon or he would lose his mind.

"So you're trying to tell me that you don't want to take advantage of this perfect situation??"

At that moment Iruka choose to wake up, he calmly removed the hands under his shirt, straightened himself up and then turned to face both of them.

"So what kind of situation would that be??"

"Eh! That would be… you know!" Genma mumbled

"No I don't know Genma-san, would you mind telling me or would you prefer to do the honor Kakashi-san"

"It's really nothing you just looked hot so we wanted to get you out of that hot outfit!" the tokubatso jounin said in one breath.

"Genma I don't think he believed you" Kakashi stated the obvious.

"Are you sure, I think he did"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that he didn't, and I highly doubt that Iruka would be happy with us undressing him after calling him hot"

"You two stop whispering, Genma-san pleas open the door"

"Iruka, wait!"

"What is it Kakashi-san?" Iruka turned to face him.

"About our date??" the masked ninja sounded hopeful.

"Ah about that, please forget it" with that Iruka stated to walk away.

"Forget it!? Would you wait just a second Iruka?" Kakashi started to chase him.

"Sorry Kakashi-san but I have no time to waste here, Genma-san please open the door" Iruka sounded really tired.

Genma opened the door Iruka tryed to leave at once but a certain sliver haired jounin kept yelling " It's not what it look's like, I was really only trying to get that pervert's hand out of there"

When Iruka walked out of the door of the store he stared running but Kakashi was still hot on his tall, so Iruka headed towards the frost in hop to lose Kakashi in there, but no matter how many turns did he take Kakashi wouldn't even put a ten feet distance between them.

"May may Iruka-seinsa leading a defenseless young man into the woods to take advantage of him, aren't you a bit drastic??" Kakashi said in a teasing voice.

Defenseless!! You're a freaking jounin "Kakashi-san please stop fooling around and leave me alone!" they reached a died end so Iruka stopped still refusing to face the older man.

"Iruka you're so mean, you just started calling me Kakashi and we're already back to formalities" The ex anbu whined and turned Iruka to face him, he reached for the younger man to try and hug him more like cling to him until he dies but Iruka took two step backwards and stood at the edge of a small cliff.

"Iruka!! Get over here its dangerous over there!"

"Hey! I'm not a child I know what to do!"

Unfortunately for Iruka the ground beneath his foot soon started to crumble and he fall, he tried catching something to hold to but that only made cuts all over of his hands.

"AHHH!! Ouch!!" Iruka screamed

"Iruka are you okay!?" yelled Kakashi from the top of the cliff.

"I'm fine! I just fell down a little cliff"

"Did you break something or are you bleeding??" asked the older man.

"My leg is bleeding a little and it kind of sting" "the pain!! I think I'm going to die"

"I'm coming right now, just don't touch it with your hand" Kakashi started making his way down to Iruka but stopped for a second when the younger man's quiet voice stated that he had already touched the wound on his right foot.

"then stop it, it might get infected"

" Ok" it might be to late!!, what if its already infected.

"Iruka!!" a strong pair of hands were shaking him and he looked up to see the concerned face of Hatake Kakashi. He blinked and tilted his head to the said confused by the jounin's concern. His questions were answered when the said jounin sighed and and moved closer to take a look at the injured man's foot.

"I said stop touching yourself." At this point the sharingan wilder was trying to hold his temper by every mean possible he was trying to examine the injury on the young academy teacher but every time he would try to get a better look at it, Iruka would cover it with his hand. After a couple of times in trying to get Iruka to move his hand and failing, Kakashi got tired of the younger male's actions Kakashi pinned both of his hands with one hand only using the other to trace the gash on the chocolate skin,he winced when he saw how deep the cut was and with Iruka's dirty hands it might have really got infected.

"Iruka, is that what you call bleeding a little"

"It's not as bad as it looks and it doesn't hurt at all, so I'll be fine" after all I am a ninja there is no way I'm dying because of this.

"But it might of gotten infected" Kakashi knew that Iruka was trying not to make a big deal out of it but even small infections could be dangerous if not treat it well.

"Don't worry as an academy instructor I'm kind of used to this kind of things, and I have something for it in my house. So you don't have to worry." I'm kind of happy that Kakashi-san is worried about me, does it mean that he really has some sort of special feelings towards me?

"As long as you say that you're fine that's ok, but could you stop scratching it?"

"Its just a little uncomfortable" I'm starting to think it is possible for me to die because of this!!

"Uncomfortable or not you should know better then touching it with your hands, if it's so uncomfortable I wouldn't mind touching it for you."

A certain image flashed through Iruka's mind and made him turn bright red. Iruka glanced at Kakashi's face to find him grinning so hard that he doubt it would be hurting him for a couple of minutes.

"What's wrong you're so red could it be that you're catching a cold??" there was no concern in the older man's voice there was a little teasing, but he looked so innocent that he could've fooled the hokage herself..

"No! no I'm fine" when Kakashi-san say things like that for some odd reason I turn into a pervert, this happened so many times that I'm getting sick of it, I should get my head out of the gutter

"If you say so but I'm going to have to treat it fast" for some add reason Kakashi's concern made Iruka's heart flatter but Iruka being the nice guy he is tryed to refuse the older man's help.

"You don't have to bother yourself I can do it on my own" Iruka blushed a little, embarrassed by his own weakness, but when the other man glared at him.

"Iruka your in no condition to walk by his self." kakashi stated

"I don't want to bother you, Kakashi." replied Iruka

"It's not a bother at all after all I can spend more time with Iruka-kun" and with that Iruka's blush was back full force.

Kakashi's eye turned into its famous "U" as he tried to take Iruka's hand, at first Iruka flinched and tried to back from the preying hands, but Kakashi was faster then he was, he took Iruka's arm and put it around his shoulder allowing the younger male to lean his body against his well framed side, his other hand found its why to the other's waist as they made their way through the streets of Konoha, Iruka tried to remove Kakashi's hand from his waist but the iron grip the copy-nin had on him made it impossible, beside even he had to admit that his legs won't hold much longer if he had to walk on his own, so he tryed to relax his muscles as much as possible, after all Kakashi was trying to help him. He might be a real nice person just easily misunderstood, but as soon as Kakashi groped his ass all thoughts of him being a nice person vanished, Iruka squealed A/N: a manly squeal may I add when Kakashi's hand stopped groping and started to do a little more then groping.

" K-KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI!! What the hell are you doing!?" Kakashi's hand did not stop, it seemed that as soon as Iruka began struggling he used more power to both continue ravishing Iruka in a public street and to steady Iruka against him.

"Such a language Iruka-kun, I wonder how will your students react if they knew that their sensai is using such language and in the middle of the street's, where any one can hear him." I couldn't feel Iruka's well toned chest because of that stupid vest, but the pants did not let me down, I can feel his little round bum perfectly.

" Could you please remove your hand!?" what worries me more is what will the parents think of me if they saw me doing this kind of things in public!! Will they fire me!?

"Sorry sensei my hand has a mind of its own, sometimes I can't control it" well it's not a complete lie. It's just that it happens that I can control it just this time.

"But if I'm seen like this it will be more embarrassing" and it could cause me to lose my job.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me Iruka??" Kakashi sounded a little hurt, he dropped his gaze unable to meet the others worried eyes.

"That's not it!" Iruka almost yelled " I'm just worried about what will my students think if they saw me like this!" completed the younger man in one breath.

Kakashi raised his face to look at Iruka, he looked like a kicked puppy or so Iruka thought." Then its ok if we justu there??" Kakashi gave Iruka no time to answer as he transported them to Iruka's bedroom. He helped the younger man settle in the bed and cleaned his wound, after that he went to the kitchen to make something to drink for Iruka, the drink looked bad and smelled even worse, but Kakashi assured Iruka that the drink will help him relax and lose in up his muscles, Iruka was already too tired to question what was in there so he emptied the cup and went to sleep almost instantly still dressed in his uniform.

When the younger man reawakened, he felt an abnormal heat between his legs and a wet sticky thing on his now bare chest which he soon recognized as the tongue of a certin sliver haired jounin, the younger man tired to free himself from the others assault but a hand held him in place. Struggling a little Iruka noticed that Kakashi wore no mask, hitaiate or vest, but all of that was forgotten when he felt a tongue play with his body. Kakahsi was amazing he teased and sucked at the young teachers chest with his wet tongue when he got close to the others nipple he circled it yet he purposely ignoring the hard nub, Iruka tired to force his brain to work but the effect of the drug had already started, it all became to much for the poor man when the hand rubbing his growing erection slipped into his pants and started kneading him frequently changing its tempo from fast to slow, Iruka's breathing became irregular and his moans got louder his brain was fogged by the soon to come orgasm.

Iruka let out a loud moan when Kakashi's hand left his throbbing erection to tend to one of his neglected nipple as the other was well taken care of by the hot mouth, Kakashi pinched and pulled at one nipple and sucked and bit at the other, his hand released its tight hold on Iruka to get rid of the last piece of cloths that covered him, Iruka let out another loud moan when his member touched the air. Kakashi took that opportunity to settle his lower half in between the others leg and started moving against the rock hard penis, the sensation of the rough fabric against his swollen member sent shivers through his whole body which made Iruka lose it, his face was red with pleaser eyes filled with lust he moved his hips to meet the others movement.

Kakashi's mouth left his nipple as both hands now were playing with the painfully hard nubs, his movements never slowing down as he started to lick and suck at Iruka's neck, the eager mouth found one particular sensitive spot one the nape of the others neck that made Iruka quiver and moan, Kakashi knew that the other man was close so he kissed him a sweet yet passionate kiss and then moved towards the weeping member, he decided that teasing was not a good choice because the younger man was already on the edge, Iruka had no idea of what was going on but when a hot mouth swallowed his entire length, he'd moaned and his whole body twitched. The hot mouth around his cock felt just amazing, he didn't move at first but when Kakashi's mouth started moving back and forth he grabbed the bed sheets so tight and moved his hips trying to bury his member deeper in Kakashi's mouth, the pressure was building fast in his stomach with one last suck he arched his back and shoot his seeds into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi's eyes never left the younger mans' face memorizing it with his sharingan. Iruka was panting hard he looked tired and sweaty and soon drifted back to sleep, Kakashi removed his shirt then climbed back to bed held Iruka close and coved both of their bodies with a worm blanket.

The older man knew he would suffer from a HUGE problem especially with Iruka sleeping next to him, but look he saw Iruka's face when he came so it was worth it.

A/N: please R/R, tell me what you think about the smut!, oh ya and the drink is not drugged it really just helped Iruka's muscles to relax but the poor thing was so tired so Kakashi still did not sink that low _yet_


End file.
